Dr Orihime
by Justme210
Summary: Orihime was a good doctor at the best hospital. She did not know,however,that her desire to save as many people as possible would make her meet the man who would make her look at the world with other eyes.Will an impossible love become possible?What's going to happen when the secrets come out?It will be their end or a new beginning? Read the story if you want the answers
1. Chapter 1

Dr Orihime

"Mmm… It's already 3 a.m. I'm late again. I hope Tatsuki will not be mad on me again. I know it's hard for her to understand that I really enjoy what I'm doing… but maybe someday… We can talk about this without to make her angry… Um… What's that ?" Orihime looks on a dark alley next to her when she saw a strange silhouette **.**

All of her worries confirmed when she saw a young man in a very bad physical condition. The blood simply didn't stop to flow from his wounds making him to sit in a pool of blood.

It was not necessary to be a doctor to understand that his condition was very dangerous. It was a single way to save his life without to attract the attention of the bystanders. She inspired deep after she kneeled next to him.

Even if her gesture will create problems later on, she can not just go and let him die. So, she pressed her lips on his. Even if it was for just a few seconds his injuries healed and he started to breath normally.

She smiled. There are really almost no reason for her to be glad to be a vampire, but… As long as she managed to save him, it worthed. It didn't last long till he started to move his hands, making her aware that he's going to wake up soon… so she ran away.

She couldn't afford to be seen after doing something forbidden. Luckily for her, her apartment wasn't far away so she arrived home in no time. Her heart was beating so fast, probably because she ran so fast… or it may be that… because she shared her first kiss with an unconscious man.

"Orihime, why are you so late?" The doctor's worries faded as soon as she heard the voice of her best friend. She couldn't make her worry too, so she smiled like nothing had happened. "Damn… Please don't tell me that the humans keep you off work again. I can not understand why you keep healing them, just leave them. Our job and your desire to save humans are too different." The brunette sights loudly, it wasn't like she didn't want to support her friend, it was just… she knew too well that sooner or later Orihime will get hurt because of her kind nature.

Their job as vampires was a little different than what's usually written in the books. They get notifiied when someone is involved in some unnatural accident, like a car accident and they need to get to that place, to absorb the remaining vital energy of the human, after what to seal his or hers soul.

Usually it's not a great amount of energy, it's just enough to survive. It's forbidden to hunt human to absorb their energy, like it is to transfer some of a vampire energy to a human, because it's not sure what will happen. The people are just food so it's not like someone was really thinking to save one, till Orihime.

The beauty doctor did all was in her power to survive without the vital energy of humans, but it wasn't possible. She starved almost to death for several times, till Tatsuki constrain her, more precisely she put a bracelet on Orihime's hand to force her to 'eat' if her condition is in danger. That bracelet could be removed only by Tatsuki.

Sometimes the brunette feels really bad that she did this to her best friend, but… She couldn't be ok in a world where Orihime does not longer exists.

"Tatsuki… It's ok. I'm just ok. I like what I'm doing. I have no reason to leave this place. You should not worry about me anymore. I understand my condition... I'm not going to forget about my duty as a vampire, nor my desire to save how many humans I can." The doctor's friend smiles. Even if Orihime was stubborn, she knew that she could trust her words.

"Ok, ok. I understand. I'm not going to tell you what you should do anymore. Just… promise me… that you will be ok while I will be gone." The beauty's promise couldn't easy the burden on the brunette's heart knowing that she will be away for a while and Orihime will need to take care of herself.

"Of course I will be ok. I know how to take care of myself, Tatsuki." The amber haired's words reminded to the brunette that the person who assures her is the same person what can leave eating just red bean pasta and wasabi and what dreams with her eyes opened. Does she need to add that Orihime is a workaholic and she talks with an imaginary blue man?

Plus, she's like a magnet for problems. Ok, she needs to cancel her travel to the vampire's kingdom right away to be 100% sure that she will find Orihime healthy and their apartment in one piece.

"Tatsuki-chan, don't worry. Just trust me. Now, let go of the phone and let me help you with your luggage." The brunette did as she was told to then they descend the stairs till Tatsuki's car.

"Geez… I know that I'm acting like a freak, but this is only because you are important to me, Orihime. So… for my sake… try to come home earlier and don't eat just wasabi. Don't listen to the little blue man. And miss Nora isn't an alien like you belived the last time… pff… there are many things that I want to tell you, but what I really need you to remember is that I am at a call away. If something bad happens or you just need to talk to me, call me. I will there for you. Ok ?" The brunette concludes feeling relieved in the end.

"Have a nice trip, Tasuki." Orihime concludes, embracing strong her dear friend.

With this being done, Tatsuki went to the vampire kingdom.

The next day wasn't so different than the others. She woke up at 8 a.m., she took a quick shower, she had dressed comfortably with some jeans and a sweater. Being a vampire it's not necessary to eat food, but she couldn't help herself to drink a chocolate smoothie with some oreo biscuits and 4 spoons of wasabi. It was like her magic elixir what made her believe that she was expecting a wonderful new day.

Even if the road to the hospital was very short, she meets daily with many people what they stop just to say hello to her. Many of them happens to be some of her patients, what makes her aware about the tragedy in the human world.

The accidents and the crimes are very often these days. It was a great thing for vampires, considering the fact that the risk was very low for them to attack innocent people, but as a doctor she couldn't help herself to not empathy with the people and their daily drama.

She thinks sometimes how would it feel to be a human ? How do you feel when you know that your life has an end ? Does the life seem different to them ? Do they appreciate it more than some creature what are designed to live for eternity ?

"Inoue, it's great to see your beautiful face in the morning. I hope that your work over program doesn't affect your healt." The comment came from a small old man, namely the director of the hospital. His name is Jun Tsunai. He was a very handsome man in his youth. Now, he was diagnosed with cancer and he didn't have too long to live, but he couldn't renounce at his job.

Maybe he was Orihime's answer regarding people.

"Thank you very much, doctor Tsunai. I'm feeling great. A couple of hours can not affect me since it's for the sake of the patients." Orihime's sweet smile made the old man to smile back to her.

"That's probably what it means to be young and full of energy. If I could have your age again. Hehehe… Just try to not extenuate yourself. Your skin is so white, maybe you need a vacantion." His comment made her aware of her condition.

For vampires it was necessary to consume hot drinks like coffee in order to mentain a warm body temperature like the humans.

"I'm really fine the way I am now. Thank you for your consideration. I need to go now." The beauty doctor disappered as fast as she could to the coffee maker. She didn't like the taste of the coffee, it tastes like medicine for people, but it was necessary for her to survive in her job.

Something about her body temperature was different than always. She needed to drink a cup of coffee at every 3 hours to mentain it stable, when usually she needed just one all day. Could it be because of her share of energy ?

Luckily, no one asked her why she went so often to the coffee maker. When her work day was off it was past 4 a.m. Maybe Tatsuki was right that she needs to came home earlier. Even vampires need to sleep otherwise, their energy will be consumed a lot faster.

"Hey, beauty, are you going somewhere?" The words came from an unknown man, but they made her shiver for a little while.

"Daki, you shouldn't be so harsh. You're scaring her. What do you think miss, don't you want to come somewhere with me than this failure." The other man voice was tougher than the other. It would be difficult for her to escape having 2 men on her footsteps.

"What the hell are you 2 doing here ? I think that I was more than clear that you finished your job for today." Hearing the new voice, something seemed familiar to her. When she turned herself she saw in front of her none other than the man that she had saved yesterday. His injuries were gone, what made her to feel relieved.

"Boss, we were just having fun with this woman, but if you want we can let you have her first." The man called Daki took Orihime's hand forced, showing her like a pray in front of a predator. The man gesture made her hand to bleed annoying Ichigo.

"Daki, you know what? You're a real crap." After he finished his statement, he punched Daki in his face, making him to fly some meters away. "Now, that I made myself clear, get the hell out of here and don't lay a finger on her ever again. Did you understand ?" The red shade hidden in his eyes made them to understand that their boss isn't joking so they did as they were told. "Are you ok?" The young man asked Orihime what was looking at him surprised and blushing. It was the first time when somebody other than Tatsuki saved her. She felt something warm in her heart, but she couldn't explain the emotion.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for stopping them." She didn't know why, but for the first time in her life the words came really hard, but she managed somehow to control her voice and to act like all was fine with her.

"I see… I came here to see if the woman what saved me the other day was around. I still can not believe that I found her sexually assaulted by my men. Damn… I know that this doesn't count as an apologize but I promise to you that I will punish them, and thank you… for yesterday. It would have been much more complicated if you didn't find me. Tsh… I don't know how you did it but my body is like new." The woman became aware of her situation when she understand his quaries. Well, what she did to him was impossible from a human point of view, so if the conversation will continue, she will need to lie to him and she was really bad at lying…

"Well… I'm really happy that you are ok. I'm sorry but I need to leave now so… thank you again for your intervention." She wanted to walk away, but his hand caught her wrist.

"I'm going to walk you home. It's dangerous to walk just by yourself at this hour." His touch made her skin to burn and soon she was redder than a tomato. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't used with women what can be ashamed.

"Um… Well… The red building, is the building where I'm living so… It's no need for you to walk me home." When he looked right in front of him, he saw that the third building was the one that she was speaking about. He was feeling like an idiot, he had never thought she was living so close.

"Well… I think this make us neighbors." The atmosphere between them suddenly became strange.

The next morning Orihime needed to arrive late at work. She took this opportunity to sleep a little longer and to check the balcony of her apartment. She couldn't forget the man's words. He said that they were neighbors, but she can not remember to see him before she healed him. Could he have lied ? Probably not, it's not like he could get something out of it.

She tried even harder to think of his motives when… She heard his voice?

"Morning'. I did not expect to meet so fast." Orihime's pupils dilated at the sight of his naked bust. Ok, it's not like she wasn't used to see naked man before, because of her job, but… It was something about him what makes her heart beating powerfully.

Was it because he looked so good? She didn't have felt to like something, except to help people and food. So considering the fact that she already helped him, could she be hungry? The color of the bracelet has not changed, so she should be ok.

"Good morning. I was surprised too. You should wear more clothes considering the cold outside." It took her 3 seconds, maybe a little more to realize what she just said. She didn't need to say that aloud, but her doctor consciouness dominated her.

He smiled, even laughed for a few moments.

"It's the first time I hear this from a woman. I just arrived from running and I just want to cool myself. I have things to fix so I'm gonna leave soon. I just wanted to ask you what's your name since I didn't know it last night." She bit her lower lip. Something from his behavior, maybe because of his smirk made her feel anxious.

It wasn't a reason why she couldn't say him her name. After all if he truly wanted to find it he could search for it at the interphone so…

"My name is Inoue Orihime." Hearing her name made his smirk to transform into a big grin.

"Tsh… You're name fits you pretty well. See you later, Hime." He concludes, leaving his balcony. She remained motionless for a short while, still looking at the place where he was. She didn't know why, but it seemed like the heat from her heart disappered as soon as he left. Could he be an magician?

Magician or not, her phone announced her that it was the time for her to go to work. Today she was ready, not like yesterday. She went to a shop near her building to buy a termos full of coffee. Now, at least, she wouldn't attract so many gazes if she will finish the content of her thermos and she will go to buy more coffee. _'Little blue man, I know that Tatsuki said that I shouldn't listen to you, but this was a great idea. It's a pity that I couldn't mix it with some wasabi or at least some read bean pasta, but I would look normal now.'_

"It's odd to not see you at the first hour, Inoue-san." A tall dark haired man said approaching to the beautiful doctor.

"Good morning, Ishida. I know. It's new even for me, but it seems like schedule changed in the last minute. What about you?" She asks while they were going to the changing room.

"I needed to be a little early than always, but everything is fine. To be completely honest, I'm glad to see that you are ok. Yesterday you seemed to be a little pale and the fact that you went so often to the coffee maker, they only made me and Tsunai-san to be worried about you. I know it wasn't right for us to change your schedule, but it was the only way we could make you to take a little brake. If you are angry I'm the one responsible for this plan." She knew too well that he was not that kind of person to do something like this, only if he was really worried.

"How's the patient ?" She knew it was the best to talk only about their job.

"The operation was a success. His condition is stable, he is now in the recovery room. He should wake up till 5 p.m. If you want to make him a visit I can accompany you." Orihime smiled. She wished that Tatsuki could see this. Maybe this could make Tatsuki to understand that the humans aren't that bad. That they are really sweet and caring.

"I will be glad. See you then." Orihime says after what she go to change in her doctor uniform.

Later, she understood that she could no longer visit her patient. An accident happened near the hospital and many people died or they were about to die. The synchronization was pretty unfortunate because her bracelet changed its color, indicating that it was the time for her to absorb energy.

She excused herself for some minutes saying that she needed to use the bathroom. After she entered in a cabin, she pressed the bracelet making her body to separe in 2. One body was her regular one what could be seen by humans, and the other one was her vampire body, what could be seen only by other vampires and spirits.

After the separation was complete she went to the place of the accident. It didn't matter that she was a doctor or it didn't matter how many people she saw hurt at her life, because in the moment she needs to face the tragedy, the people crying for their kin, she's like a big little girl what's facing the sadness for the first time.

"Miss, miss… Can you see me? Can you tell me why my body it's covered with a blanket? Why my mom is crying so hard? Am I dead?" The voice of a boy who was no more than 4 years, broke her heart.

How could she explain to him that he will no longer be able to talk or to feel the touch of his mother or that these are the last moments that he will spend in this world? She couldn't ignore the pain what he was suffering so she tried her best to ease his pain.

"Do you have a favorite song ? We can sing it till your mother will notice you. I think there are too many people so that's why she couldn't see you till now. So… do you want to try?" The little boy nodded and they started to sing a baby song. It might be a silly thing to do, but as long as she could make his separation from this world a little easier she would try even more.

As the song was coming to its end the body of the little boy started to transform in shining pieces, while her body was being recharged.

"Miss, miss… Is everything going to be okay? Am I going to a beautiful place?" It was no strange that the children were more perceptive than the adults when it was about the separation. Orihime smiled as much as she could, trying hard to not let go of her tears.

"Of course, just close your eyes and listen to the sound of the music." The boy did as he was told. He started to sing again, then Orihime lowered her head and pressed her lips by his forehead. In that moment the shining pieces of his body were destroyed letting only the sound of his voice to be heard in the wind.

The beauty could still feel the warm body what was just a while ago in her arms. Now her mind was filling with the memories of his past. He was a really good child who did nothing wrong. He was just walking to the vegetable shop to buy some groceries for his mother, when some car crushed into the others what made the electricity pole to crush his tiny body.

He had no chance of survive, but still, his last memory was filled with love for his parents. It was just no fair.

"Pff… You are too soft at this kind of things, Orihime." A woman dressed in the same outfit like her landed in front of her. She didn't need to ask who made her so sad, because she could still feel the energy of the little boy. The children are the worse kind of humans which energy you can absorb.

It's true that they have plenty of vital energy, but in the same time it's really hard to face the fact that they can no longer be here. The pain is even harder to support for the one who really cares about the humans, like Orihime.

The fact that vampires can see the memories of persons what were killed and feel their pain it's their punishment for using the humans vital energy for their living. A vampire can keep or throw away the memories of their 'food' as they like… because it's not easy to remember that you need to eat someone vital energy in order to survive.

"Mizuho, Mizuho… I took that little boy vital energy. He didn't feel any anger, fear or pain, just love. Why does someone like him need to die?" Mizuho was an older vampire, but she could understand Orihime's pain, because she was like her too.

"There isn't a rule for the ones what need to die or not. It's simply _life_. I'm not sure how to define it, but the life means the beginning till the end of a human. The life isn't something what lasts 70, 80 maybe 20 years. It's unpredictable so they need to live like every moment of their unpredictable life is precious, because it really is. It's something difficult for us to understand, because all we can do is surviving. We have no memories of our birth, just the duty of wearing this white clothes what look like the one what the creatures named by people angels wear, to absorb the human remaining vital energy. Huh… I don't know if you can say that you can get used to it or you simply need to accept it but… that's how it is so it doesn't matter. I talked too much already, what you know too well that's not my style. You can not stay here forever to cry for the little one, you need to go to the hospital and to save how many lives you can, because unlike us what just take something from people, you are the one what gives them both life and hope. Now, leave. I have things that I need to do too."

"Thank you, Mizuho." The amber haired woman concludes walking back to the hospital. If she wants to make something for the little boy, she could do at least to make sure that no other human will die.

"What the hell was wrong to me? I never knew that I was such a philosopher ?! It's not like I care, I hope that that woman will understand who we are and what we do and she will not bother me anymore. Crap… I'm late again at my part time job."

"It passed more over than 20 hours since she's operating and she hasn't come out yet. Do you think that she is ok ?" Some other doctors were discussing while Orihime was in an operation. She did so many operations since the accident that everyone lost the trail of them.

"Miss Doctor Inoue is more than a competent doctor. You should trust her rather than talking about her. I advise you to make better use of your time in other to cure the remaining patients. If everybody will do their share of work that it wouldn't force doctors like miss Inoue to work so hard. Are you still here?" Ishida managed to make the rest of the doctors to mobilize.

"Tsh… It seems that the fact that you are a headache didn't change after you have been a doctor for so long. Take it." The man saved by Orihime says passing to Ishida a cup of coffee.

"So you were the reason why this hospital started to stink, Kurosaki. I thought you had at least the basic knowledge and you didn't present yourself in a hospital in such a state, but I guess I expected too much for someone as incompetent as you. Ch… Cinnamon." Ishida started to cough as soon as he tasted the coffee. He should be aware that Ichigo would do something like this to him.

"Tsh… I needed to 'fix' some problems around here, then I remember you work at this hospital and I decided to make you a visit to see if you are still alive." The orange haired man stopped for a little while being pleased with the disgusting expression of Ishida, after what he continues. "It's not like I came here, because I really care if you are alive or not. Karin and Yuzu keep asking me to bring you home sometimes. They are too big to believe that you went to Lapland to take care of Santa Claus so you need to meet with them and explain why you still avoid their calls and texts. Damn, Ishida. I don't really care if you want to kill yourself or to become a dancer in club of cannibals, just don't make them suffer, because I will make you suffer, understand?" The dark haired man cleaned his glasses like Ichigo's threat was nothing.

"I understand your idea and I will take into consideration Yuzu and Karin's desire so you should refrain yourself from acting like an idiot here, I don't want to be associated with you even if we are related by blood." The orange haired man let out an audible 'Tsh'.

Like he said before, he doesn't give a crap on Ishida, he just wants the twins to be happy.

"Ishida, aren't you home already?" Orihime's voice cuts the tense atmosphere. "Oh… You were talking with somebody. I'm sorry for interruption. Oh… So we meet again. Hehehe…" The woman started to giggle when she saw the man which she saved in front of her. It seems like they bump in each other pretty often.

"Do you know him?" Ishida asks perplex. It's not like her to have interactions with men, especially Ichigo's type.

"Yes, we meet a couple of days ago. He is my neighbor." She explains still wondering what kind of relation is between the 2 of them. As far as she know Ishida isn't the type to bring friends at his work or to interaction more than it's necessary for work.

"I truly believe that's really hard to have someone like him as a neighbor. If you want to feel safer I can talk with the administrator of my building. Apparently, the person what lived next to me needed to move due to personal reasons so I can talk with him in order to make you a good offer." Ishida tries to says after what Ichigo started to laugh.

"Being safer you say… What a good joke you made. It's not like your style at all. Talking all of sudden that your neighbor needed to move from 'personal reasons' considering he/she was your neighbor means one reason more why she would be safer next to me than next to you. Plus, I don't remember when you win a fight with me since we were kids so you should cut the crap and say that you want her to be next to you because you like her." Ishida's face changed its color in red when Orihime moved her eyes on him as if she was asking him if it's all true.

"Kurosaki, I accepted many of your stupid jokes, but don't dare to involve Inoue-san in them." Ichigo started to talk with Orihime ignoring Ishida.

"So as you can see you can read on his face that he's in love with you, but he doesn't have the guts to say it aloud because he is a freak. But this is not all, he can't call people on their given name, plus he has his boxer shorts numbered. He's afraid of dark and he sleeps with the light on with a fluffy cat toy named mr. Cat. He has no imagination at all, his only passion besides being a nerd is to crochet so he's a good for nothing just how he seems."

"I see. Now I understand." Orihime started to think that the 2 are so funny when Ishida started to panic.

"Inoue-san, you shouldn't believe any word what he says. He's just a punk what couldn't write his own name till he was 7. He's a good for nothing trash for society. He's unemployed and he's just meeting with women just for one night. He was known as the "shinnigami" since the elemental school." After he finished his monolog Ishida looked at Orihime what was looking like she was shinning ? looking at Ichigo.

"Well… that was the worst reply of yours Ishida. You should really stop competing with me. Tsh… I lost already enough time talking to you. See ya." The orange haired man wanted to take his leave when he was called by Ishida.

"If you're going home, at least take Inoue with you. She's working already for more than 24 hours and if she keeps going she will fall soon or later. I don't like to ask favors from you, but… please walk her home." Ichigo looks closely at the brunet. It seems like he was 100% serious. Could it be that Ichigo's joke to be the truth ? Is Ishida really in love with Orihime?

"Ishida, there's no need for you to ask Kurosaki-kun something like this. It's not like I don't understand your reasoning but I want to work here with everyone to heal the last patients. There are still some in a very difficult condition and I can not leave with.." Orihime's speech was interrupted by Ichigo's hand what took hers in his.

"I will do as you ask me Ishida. Come on, Orihime. You're not going to be useful if you make them worry for you." His words somehow reached her ears. That's right. She worked really hard for a long time. Even with her vampire skill she will not resist more than another 10 hours till she will need to rest. She should no exaggerate is she wants to get back at home as soon as possible.

"Thank you for your words. You have right. I should rest if I really want to be of any help of them."

"It's good to hear that we are on the same wavelenght. Now, let Dr. Kurosaki to take care of you."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat ?" In the next second Ichigo started to carry Orihime bridal style. He promised that he will have good care of her. Of course, in his room where he could watch her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tatsuki, could you stop looking at the phone and help me choose a gift?" A dark haired man asks looking at some hairpins. The hairpins reminded him of the first gift that he offered to his sister.

She was very sad in that day. In fact, that day was the day when everything started. The day when she was no longer a human, the day when she became a vampire. Secretly, he would have wanted that day never to have happened, but that was a silly wish.

She does not know much about vampire history. He tried to hide as much information as he could. But one day he will have to tell her all the truth, especially that fact that he was her brother.

Orihime was different from the start, way different than the other humans. Perhaps it was to be expected given that his mother had an affair with a human man. An adventure that cost her even her life when she was born Orihime.

He was there when his mother died. He was there, even if his soul ached awfully. He asked her to quit her adventure many times, to go back to the kingdom to take it over again. But she always answered him smiling, smiling that this is what she wanted, that she is happy that she can make her own decisions for the first time.

He did not understand the meaning of her words at the time. It felt like a justification to her infidelity. Royal vampires have no freedom since birth to do what they wanted, unlike the regular vampires. Her desire and her behavior were a denial of her own existence, and her death was more than justifiable.

It took him a long time to accept her last wish, namely to watch Orihime in her absence, but he did it, even if it pained him terrible. At that moment it was the first time he even noticed the humans, their emotions and nature.

The man she chose to be her partner in the human world was normal, too banal for a creature like her. He took care of the little Orihime until his last breath. The day the man and the Orihime have lost their lives was tragic.

The unfortunate event happened in front of a factory, during a walk. The explosion was so strong that all people in a 200m radius were affected. When Sora arrived it was too late. He was shocked to see that the only spirit in that area was Orihime.

The other spirits and even the vampires turned out to be absorbed by her. When he tried to touch her, he felt how a huge amount of his energy was absorbed. What was happening was something new, something that never happened in vampire history until that day.

He was not sure how to react, if he had acted wrong he risked losing his life. He did not want to draw attention to the event, so he responded according to his instincts. Among the broken windows of a store in the incident area, he found a pair of blue hibiscus-shaped clips.

Even though he could not be considered an expert in human beings, he noticed that gifts were a symbol what were making people to smile, smile being a sign that denotes happiness. He hoped that this gesture would calm her down without forcing him to destroy his promise to his mother and kill Orihime.

So he approached her again. The energy that Orihime emanated was no longer a spirit, nor a vampire. If he did not react quickly, the effects could have been even more disastrous than her death, resulting in even the death of the whole city.

As the distance between them diminished, he could feel that his skin begin to burn. He began to feel human pain for the first time. Because he was the king, he had to make a pact with the world in what kingdom was, which it gave him unlimited energy without the need to absorb the vital energy of the people, as long as he was in the kingdom. In the human world he was as vulnerable as any other vampire.

He was impressed by human suffering, by how much pain a child can store. He abandoned his resentments and he embraced her intensely. After a while, she calmed down. He felt relieved and he even smiled at her and he even complimented her when he put the clips on her hair.

What has happened is still in the fog because he has fallen due the fact that his energy has almost disappeared. Well, what is the most important is that since that day he started appreciating Orihime, and now she was like his little princess.

"It has already been 3 days in the human world and I have not even received a phone call or a message from her. I can not escape the feeling that something has happened to her. So ... I will not leave my phone even if my life depends on it, you understand? Tsh ... Are you sure phone coverage in the kingdom is good?" Sora could not help but laugh. Tatsuki was even sympathetic when she worried so hard about Orihime. "What's so funny?" She wonders annoyed by seeing his behavior.

"Do not you think it funny that we, the ones who despised humans, have come to be so attached to a former human being?" The brunette eyes grew for a few seconds, leaving the phone screen.

His statement even surprised her. It's not like she was not used to Sora would make her think about some aspects or ideas ... but that... It made her smirk. She did not like admitting he was right, but Orihime is a very important person for her, too.

She hit his shoulder, making him focus his attention on her.

"I thought you called me to help you pick Orihime's gift, not to talk. Damn, Sora. I bet this is the reason why you didn't find a wife yet." She sights. She knew too well that the Sora had many pretensions. She knew that he was the king, and that she was just a royal guard vampire. But still ... She liked to force his limits.

After her reply, it did not take long to kiss her. He knew too that their relationship was impossible, but he could not just stand listening to her disappointment. It was not easy for her to accept a long-distance relationship, nor to be ok with the fact that there were so many vampire women around him.

The kiss did not take too long, because they could not risk being seen by other vampires. Despite this, she had a triumphant smile.

"Huh ... You really like to complicate my existence." He says could not keep his smile.

Perhaps their relationship was dangerous, but they still had a couple of days together till she returns to the human world.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm ok. Put me down. I can go alone to sleep at home." Orihime asks him. She was feeling really strange in his company. It wasn't a bad feeling, but she would feel much better in her room, alone, where she can control her heart's beats.

"Who did say something about your home?" He asks looking for the key for the interphone.

The shock resulting from his words as well as at the sight of his building let her speechless until he put her in his bed.

"Kya... I'm really sorry, but I'm not ready for this Kurosaki-kun." She's trying to apologize while she's wanting to jump out of bed. He read her gestures, putting his hand on her abdomen to immobilize her.

"Tsh... I'm will not do anything to you. I brought you here to make sure you were sleeping and that you will not run back to the hospital, or that you will not faint on the road. Do you understand?" She nods, making him to remove his hand from her. "Good. Now I'm going to make something for us to eat. Try to sleep until I'm ready." She nods again being too ashamed to speak.

She should not have thought he wanted to do it with her. He's looking so good that he has a girlfriend for sure. _'Little blue man, why am I such a stupid woman? I shouldn't act so silly especially when he did so much for me... Mmm... I'm the biggest foolish in the world.'_ While her little blue man monologue did not have a response, she heard a curse outside the room.

She thought it might be better to ignore the sound, but she heard it again in a short while.

"Kurosaki-kun, are you ok?" She asks running in his direction. She froze in the moment when she saw him with a knife in his hand and some blood on his index finger and the table. His palm was ok despite the amount of blood.

"Tsh... I'm not sure. I know that I'm healing fast, but this is damn wrong. Orihime, do you think is it possible for a human to heal instantly when he is hurt?" He asks worried. She bit her lower lip.

"Theoretically not. Maybe it just seemed to you." He sighs, as if he wanted a different answer.

"Then how could you explain this?" In the moment he asks he cut a little portion of skin from his index finger. In no more than 3 seconds he was completely healed. He sighs again seeing the troubled expression on her face. "Forget that I asked. It's just damn odd. This has not happened to me before. I would like to think this is just a dream... but it's just another strange thing of me." He lets the knife down and stops the cooker. He had no desire to cook anymore.

"Another strange thing ? What are the others ?" She shivers when she hears his wounded laugh.

"Sorry, but if you are looking for a way to fix me there is none. I'm just a guy who just knows how to beat and can not be killed." His voice was harsh, like he was blaming himself for something.

"So... In the day I found you, you were trying to kill yourself ?" She tries to keep her calm, even if inside her she was angry.

"Not exactly. That day I struggled with some very strong opponents. They were not strong enough to bring me to the condition you found me in normal conditions, but that day was different. I did not feel the desire to fight and I had to solve the problem. So I let them do what they want. I did not think I would be in such a bad state that I could not walk, but I'm grateful for your help. I would not stand to die by their hands." His monologue stopped when he felt his cheek was stinging him.

As far as he knew there were no bugs in his apartment since he bought it so what could it be? Seeing the angry look on her face was more than a hint for the answer.

"You shouldn't speak in this way about yourself. I don't know what made you speak this way, but you should treat your life with more respect. I saw many people during my life what were asking just for another day to live, just for another day to see the risen. I'm sorry but I can not stay still to see a human giving up at his life. It's the saddest possible thing for me. If you are alive that means that you have something to protect, something to do. If you think there are none, then go and find them. Don't loose yourself, please, just don't..." Seeing her tears made him sad. He was not the kind of person to comfort but his arms instinctively wrapped around her body.

"Tsh... I never said I wanted to die. That day reminded me of the day when I failed to protect an important person. I have people I want to protect, but that day I just remembered how useless I was when I lost her. I did not mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." He feels weird to be so open to her. He did not tell anyone about that incident. It's kind of scary for him to feel so secure and so strong in her arms.

He knows her very little, but why does he feel so attracted to her? Why does he feel like his place is on her side? She moves away from him when she realizes she is in his arms. She misunderstood the whole situation, plus he's the one who console her. Could she be any worse?

"I'm sorry. I misunderstood. I'm sorry that I made you remember something painful to you. I feel like I have been an inconvenient to you since you met me." She's trying to get away from him as though she was a kind of a poison. And maybe she was... After all, his body changed its healing process because of her and who knows what else did she did because of her wish to save humans... Even if she saved him it feels like she only hurt him more. Maybe that was why the rule 'to not share your spiritual energy with a human' was created. Now she messed it all, probably at the point of nothing can be done to repair it.

"If you would be an inconvenient you wouldn't be here. I'm not the type of person what likes to associate with problematic people. Tsh... I don't like to do anything what I consider to be a pain in the ass." He scratches the back of his neck. He's not good at explaining things, but he wants her to understand that she's not a burden to him. Well, he would not have exaggerated to say he likes her to be part of his life.

He moved his look on her when he felt that the atmosphere wasn't as odd as before. He could see her blushing and smiling. Damn, she was beautiful. The little moment didn't last too much because a woman enter in his apartment.

"Ichigooooooooo... It's been so long since I did not see you. " The woman was really amaizing. She managed to remove her shoes and to reach the kitchen, embracing him in less than two seconds, without taking down any obstacles on the way. Orihime was jealous of her talent to move so fast. If she had been in her place, she would have probably broken everything that would have stood in her way.

"Yes, yes, Nel. I understand. Now, get off of me! How many times did I tell you to call me when you want to visit me ?" Nel did as she was told to, she removed herself of Ichigo.

"Is seems that somebody is more grumpy than always, aren't you ? I didn't give you a call because I was somewhere around and I wanted to surprise you, if you still remember what a surprise is. Uh... We know each other for so long and I caught you with even 3 girls in the same time. What else could you do to surprise me so much that I need to give a phone call ? Or... do you have something hidden here that isn't suppose to?" Nel looked around the room to see if something was changed, but it just looked like regular. "Could it be that you are cooking something good for me ?" He was looking at Nel perplex. He had a new woman in his apartment and all Nell was seeing was food ?!

"No. Why would I ? By the way, it's rude even for you to ignore Orihime when you are looking right at her." Nel eyes grow bigger at his nervous remark after what Nel starts to laugh.

"Haha... Good joke, Ichigo. For a moment I really trusted you. Um... What's with that look on your face ? You wanted me to play along with your joke ? Okay, then. Hello, Orihime. It's nice to see you. I never expected Ichigo to present me an imaginary girl, but that means that he run out of hot girls or he's just drunk. Haha... Are you happy now ?" Nel asks amused, just to meet his shocked expression.

"Are you 100% serious when you are saying that you are not seeing her ?" His face was now white like he was seeing a ghost. Well, considering what Nel says he might see one... He looked at the place where Orihime was just to see it empty.

"Ichigo, were you really serious ? It's nothing there. Man, don't tell me that you are dating ghosts now." Nel wanted to make a joke, but it had the opposite effect on Ichigo who started to run to his bedroom. When he entered here he could see Orihime in his bed sleeping peacefully.

"Oh... So you really have a girl here. And she's more beautiful than the others. But still... I can not understand why she still has the clothes on. Don't tell me that you forgot how to do it. Ichigo ?" He was too confused to listen to his friend. If he didn't talk to Orihime in the kitchen all this time, with who did he talk ? or did he imagine it all?

 **What really happened : Orihime's vampire form has separated from her body, due to her body's fatigue. Ichigo didn't saw the difference because the both outfits are white and he was focused of her face, but what's more important is the fact that Ichigo saw her in her vampire form! (** **Reminder : Humans could not see vampires in their vampire form)**

 **Now, Orihime's vampire form was in her apartment. She jumped from his balcony to hers when he was distracted. Now she needs to prepare herself to face him, because in no more than 2 hours she needs to get back to her body.**

"Ichigo, you need to calm down and breath deep. After that tell me what the hell did you take to act like this... You worry me. Can you not stare at her palm ? It's really odd." Nel sighs couldn't understand what was so interesting at the woman in his bed. She was beautiful, indeed, but this shouldn't be enough to make him act like this.

"There is no blood on her palm or on the gown." His deduction made her only more troubled.

"Yeah, there is no blood on her. Good work, Sherlok. Why should it be ?"

"Because I touched her after I got cut with the knife. There is no way it wouldn't be a stain. " Nel's worries grow from 79% to 500000000000000000% in less than a minute.

"That's a very nice story. It explains the blood from the kitchen. Now that everything is clear let me help you go to sleep because you need some." Her words made him to go to the kitchen and to take the knife back in his hand. "Ichigo, I don't know if you got drunk or if you hurt your head too bad the other day when you fought with Dominik's men, but please, let the knife down. It's not save to cook in you situation." He didn't listen to her and cut a little of the skin of his index finger, again. After that it took more than 3 seconds and the cut was still there.

"Shit... It doesn't heal."

"Of course it does not heal, you idiot! I know you heal faster than most of the people, that's why some people call you invincible, but still... That's no reason for you to cut yourself all of sudden. You really make me worry. If you really don't feel good I can talk with a psychologist to see you. I know it passed 3 years since her death, but you should take better care of yourself. I was very worried when Dominik told me that his men hurt you really bad. But I was really happy that you are ok and now this... Would you feel better if I will stay with you for today ? I can take the day off if you want to..." Nel's proposing while bandaging his wounded finger.

"No, it's fine, I'm fine. It's no need for you to take your day off. I will take your advice and I will sleep for a while. I'm sorry for what I did. I had probably scared you." He starts to scratch the back of his neck like he always does, making her to feel better.

"You sure did. Next time don't try to cook when you're sleepy or have fun with the girls. If you are hungry and you need someone to cook for you, you need just to call me, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Why did you get through this area?" He finally asks making her to grin.

"Well, not too much. I wanted to visit my idiot friend to see if his still alive. Now that I convinced myself I'm done here. Don't miss me too much, Ichi." She says winking and taking her shoes.

"Tsh... I told you to not call me like that." His grumpy attitude was more than an insurance that he will be okay.

"I can not help it. After all you will be always Ichi for me. Stay alive till the next time."

"You too." After they said farewell, Ichigo remained the prisoner of his thoughts.

What did happen in his apartment? Was it all a hallucination? But then what is the explanation about the blood in the kitchen? And about the blood from his palm ? Has he even imagined the moment between him and Orihime? His answers were unsatisfactory, it was the best to wait for Orihime to wake up.

After 2 hours, with much attention, Orihime in her vampire shape sneaked back into the bedroom. Fortunately, Ichigo was not around, so she returned to normal form without any problems. Her body felt much better, now that the human body rested.

Now she feels like she's recharged. For a while she even forgot that she was not in her apartment, but she realized her situation when she found him in the kitchen drinking a huge cup of coffee.

"Morning' . I didn't expect you to wake so soon. Did you sleep well ?" Till now the conversation seems normal so she tried her best to not do something wrong.

"Yes. I did. I slept very well. Something's funny. I'm not sure when I went to sleep. The last thing that I remember is that I went to the bedroom to search for a bandage because you cut yourself, but then I remembered that I wasn't home and I started to laugh and that's all I can remember. How about your cut ? Did you find a bandage ?" She starts to say her prayers to her little blue man to lend her enough strength to survive this. He looked at her face for some seconds what for her seemed more like she was scanned of any suspicion. After what he turned back to his coffee.

"Yeah. I found one. A friend came and she bandaged me. She's not a doctor, but it's not a wound which could affect my life. You can use the bathroom before you eat." His reply without any sort of suspicion made her feel like she was in heaven. She wasn't good at lying nor to hide secrets, but she was glad that she managed to do it.

"Thank you. I will be back in a minute." She shivers a little when she realizes that she answered a little too happy. Well, he's probably thinking that she said that in that way because she's happy that he's okay. _'Yes, that should be.'_ She's thinking before she enters the bathroom.

 _'Tsh... She's so bad to lie that even Yuzu would realize.'_ He opens his bandage and he sees that his wound is healed again. _'Who or what are you Orihime?'_ He's thinking.

When she was back she was humming. It was a little late, but she could use at least some hours to help some patients. She didn't want to eat, but, she could at least do this for him. The food next to him seemed delicious, there was a big cake with pancake and a strange red liquid over them.

"The food looks delicious. Thank you." She praises him before she tastes it. After she finished tasting it her eyes began to shine. She has never eaten something so delicious. Usually, Tatsuki was the one who prepared the food and she always used the same recipes. When Orihime's alone she's always trying new recipes. One of them was pancakes, but they didn't taste as good as these. "The pancakes are the most delicious one that I have ever eaten. I often do not have the chance to taste new food, so I am extremely grateful. Even if I do not have much experience, I'm sure you're a great cook, Kurosaki-kun." Her comment makes him smirk for a little while. He didn't know why did she lied to him before, why does she want to hide from him, but despite all she was really innocent.

"Tsh... If you want to try new things, you should simply do them. I don't understand what would stop you." He makes her smile frail. It would be a little difficult to explain that because she's a vampire she doesn't need to eat so she does more than she need to.

"The red thing on the pancakes it's my favorite. How is it called ?" She tries to change the subject in the end. She already lied to him more than she would have desired.

"It's called strawberry jam. My mother made it. She says it reminds her of me. Pretty lame, isn't it ?" He smirks. He probably said a silly thing, but he didn't care. Yeah, it was a silly thing, but he was somehow proud of it.

"Wow... This is amazing. Your mother cares a lot about you. I was always curious to know what it means to have a mother, but I did not ask. I was happy to look at the distance how children interact with their mothers. Hehe... You're really lucky, Kurosaki-kun." Her words made him feel proud, but he also blamed himself for bringing his mother into discussion, making her to feel alone.

"What did happen to your mom ?" He asks even if he feels that it's a sensible subject. He wanted to know more about her.

"Mmm... Well... from what I heard she died when I was born. Her body was pretty fragile during pregnancy, but she chose to give birth to me. My dad never blamed me for her death, he supported me as much as he could and told me that I was special. Every time I smiled, he told me that I looked like her. Probably because of this I smile so often. Because I feel that's what binds us. Hehe... Perhaps it seems strange to you that I feel like I have a connection with a person who is no longer in this world." It took her a while to stop herself to speak. No one asked about her family, not even Tatsuki, but she feels good to have a person with whom to share her memories and thoughts.

"It's not strange at all. I have a similar feeling when I think about a person who was special to me, but she's not longer here. I'm sorry for your lost. It's good that you have your father to support you." When he talked about her father, her face was saddened, contrary to the way she responded when she spoke about her mother.

"He's no longer living too. He died when I was 7. I was with him when that happened, but I'm not remembering how did it happen at all. It's like a black hole." He didn't expect her to have no parents at all, she was so bright and caring that he could bet that she had a big happy familly.

"Tsh... I'm sorry that I mentioned him. I think it was hard for you. How did you live after his death? Did your relatives care about you?" His questions were making her happy even if they pained her a little. She couldn't tell him her real story, about the way Sora found her...

"I do not know my relatives. How long my father lived they never visited us. I think it was because of his relationship with mom. He was a man with a very good financial condition, but he fell in love with a singer. What I liked the most about my parents' story is that my dad told me that when he met my mother for the first time she was shining. She was so brilliant that she lit the entire room and she made him to instantly fall in love." She took a short break to remember the way her father told her stories of him and her mother. But Ichigo was thinking intensely about her parents' story. He had the same sensation when he first saw her when she saved his life. It was just for a moment, but he felt the same feeling. Even at this point he can understand the brilliance about what her father was talking, because she shines in his eyes. "The period after my father died is quite in the mist. The shock was so strong that I was unconscious for a week or at least that's what Sora told me. Sora was the man what found me that day. He decided to take care of me when he heard that I have no relatives anymore. Even though he was just a stranger, I felt like I was part of his family the minute I met him. Soon after, I met my best friend, Tatsuki, with whom I live together." The smile was again on her lips when she was talking about her dear friends." I do not know if my parents' death happened to meet Sora and Tatsuki, but I'm really happy that I met them. They are all for me." The expression on her face intensifies his desire to kiss her. In a short time he could not control himself, causing their lips to meet.

She was surprised, but her body responded involuntarily to his desire. She did not know why she could not reject him, why his touch was feeling so well. Her face was reddened when their lips broke apart.

"Damn... Is there anything to make me not like you anymore?" He asks hiding his face with his hand. He did not want to initiate physical contact so quickly, but it was like her body was calling him. He didn't know how to explain it... but he felt as though he were under a spell.


End file.
